


Supernatural Poems

by Joxie



Series: Poems, Poems Everywhere [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Brother/Brother Incest, Child Abuse, Dom/sub Undertones, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be safe I'll say spoilers through all seasons, there will be adult themes some dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of these poems.

Love Is Dean

 

Love is, love is, love is Dean 

 

Love is Dean red blooded and raw.

Love is Dean fucked out and sore.

Love is Dean begging for more.

 

Love is Dean whimpering my name.

Love is Dean covered in shame.

Love is Dean shouldering the blame.

 

Love is Dean the one I will keep.

Love is Dean shallow yet deep.

Love is Dean dirty and cheap.

 

Love is, love is, love is Dean.

 

Bitch (Season 4)

 

Demanding little bitch hungry little whore.

Back from hell and demanding more.

Knife to your flesh brand to your soul.

Pain and blood your priceless goal.

Wanting to serve needing to take.

Eager to bend needing to break.

Coming to me on hands and knees.

Begging me to answer your pleas.

A fantasy and a dream come true.

Is everything that you’ll let me do.

 

Or

 

Pretty

 

Pretty on his hands and knees begging pretty please.

In want of a fuck and pushing his luck.

Pouting pretty lips canting pretty hips.

Cheap and thrilling totally willing.

Working pretty hand just as nature planned.

Ever so dirty sluttish and flirty.

Pretty praying at my feet pretty mouth so hot and sweet.

 

Pretty grunts and pretty tries pretty swallows pretty 

sighs.

 

Salt (Season 4 Sam/Dean though could easily be read as Season 1 Dean/Sam after the death of Jess)

 

Salt savoury to the tongue for all his sweet packaging. 

He tastes of grief, tears and desperate longing.

I can take advantage of that give him what he needs.

While making him my own and binding him for good.

 

Special Needs (Pre Series and 1 Series)

 

Dean has always been beautiful so fuck me on two legs.

I never stood a chance neither did he for that matter.

Twelve years old and crawling into his bed let me touch 

you Dean and he did.

Passive under my finger tips we were both so very young.

Fucking him through the bed at sixteen he’d been with a 

girl.

You should try it Sammy girls are soft and sweet.

He bled that night for my jealousy but I was the one that 

cried.

He was more careful after that but I always knew even 

when he didn’t say.

Dean cried when I left there was satisfaction in that.

Was it the girls he asked I let Dad carry the blame.

I took Jess to my bed and let her think she held my heart.

An intruder in the night no more girls Sammy the words 

were whispered.

I’m not that easy or so I like to think.

Jess burnt to a crisp and I’m back with Dean searching 

for Dad.

Being grief struck just another role to play.

While in the dark I fuck Dean without remorse. 

He doesn’t always like the way I touch him but he takes 

it all the same.

Dean is always beautiful especially when he’s needy and 

mine.

 

Impiety (Season 5)

 

Holy halitosis Batman what do we have here it’s the 

brothers Winchester.

Couldn’t you have been a little more original my 

once upon a time father?

Still it means I’ll see Michael again in all his 

unquestioning glory. 

And don’t think I’ve forgotten how you separated us there 

are things I won’t forgive.

We’ll see who wins this time around I’ve plans for my 

darling brother. 

See if you want him back after I’ve finished with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Weak Spot (Pre Series John/Dean)

 

I love my son and he proves his love so well.

Its not that I’m wicked just weak where he’s concerned.

 

I never meant to make him my little home maker my 

little wife.

But he fits the role so well Daddies little helper and 

solace in the night.

I never meant to touch him break his innocence.

But he responds so well and needs my approval.

I never meant this life for him living in the darkness.

But it suits him so well Daddies little soldier.

 

I love my son and he proves his love so well.

Its not that I’m wicked just weak where he’s concerned.

 

 

Blood (Series 4)

 

Warm, wet, rich tasting and pure.

The red stuff holds a certain allure.

It builds you up makes you nice and strong.

No matter what Dean thinks this can’t be wrong.

She makes me high she tastes so fine.

There is no better place to dine.

 

Sam’s not himself that much is clear.

He doesn’t think and shows no fear.

His heart is hard his lips are grim.

This is not Sam this is not him.

 

 

The Arms Of Delilah 

 

Sam is Samson in his dreams.

Dean is Delilah and not what he seems.

Ready to cut Sam free from his plans.

Ready to keep Sam held in his hands.

Dean is Delilah practiced and sure.

Sam is ill and he has the cure.

Swift cuts the blade Dean answers his plea.

In the arms of Delilah Sam is finally free.

 

 

Daddies Favourite Daughter (Bela’s POV)

 

You wouldn’t understand.

 

It hurt like acid burning right through my skin.

Like red hot pokers deeply thrust within.

 

You wouldn’t understand.

 

Daddy’s favourite daughter Daddies favourite child.

Brought up to be careful, timid, meek and mild.

 

You wouldn’t understand.

 

How does such a child know right from wrong?

She only knows that she must become strong.

 

You wouldn’t understand.

 

Ten years is a life time to someone so afraid.

And who are you to judge the deal that this child made.

 

You wouldn’t understand. 

 

Dirty Halo

 

Dirty halo tattered wings.

I listen to each song he sings.

Battered heart and eyes of jet.

He was mine don’t you forget.

Angel come and devil go.

How could he sink so low?

I cannot cope time doesn’t heal.

I do not know how I should feel.

He was my life my little brother.

And in this life there’ll be no other.

And when we’re finally face to face.

I’ll kiss his lips and save his grace.

And should I fail I’ll cross the line.

The loss of god won’t make me pine. 

And in his arms I’ll come to rest.

And to his heart be firmly pressed.

 

Cut And Thrust (very mild spoilers for Lucifer Rising)

 

The thrust of the blade in her flesh claiming 

my Sammy back.

Sadistic and sexual well yeah it has to be made 

clear to him.

To them who this boy belongs to not God nor 

the Devil but me.

He holds her as she spills as I push into her body.

As he has cum for me and will again she bleeds.

Lifeless her body falls to the ground the cloth of his 

shirt between my fingers.

He is coming you say you will be Sammy you will be.

 

We Are Three (Season 5 AU)

 

A new baby brother so pleasing so sweet.

A tasty morsel a rare rich treat.

A more tempting playmate you never could meet.

 

Sandwiched between us safe and secure.

We are the bait we are the lure.

While he learns a love that has no cure.

 

A force to be reckoned with we’re hard to beat.

We snatch victory from the jaws of defeat.

With us its forward and never retreat.

 

We are complete we are three.

Adam, Sammy and then there’s me.

A terrible trio you would have to agree.

 

Father Is Dead (Season 5 AU The End)

 

Beaten, broken and beautiful.

Blood smeared bruised and desirable.

Suffer bleed my all too human brother.

Escape is not an option and death is not a choice.

 

Despair my love weep and call to heaven for they will 

not answer now.

Father is dead and his children have turned feral.


	3. Chapter 3

As It Was In The Beginning 

 

Family is all and I’m stuck in the middle Sam on one side Dad on the other.

They shout without listening and forget I’m there.

Enclosed in a world of anger and frustration blocking me out.

Making me nothing more than a child caught between two bickering parents.

So scared and afraid that one that both will leave me.

Just for once can’t peace break out not war?

 

**********************************************

 

Sam is gone he has gone in search of a future that doesn’t include me.

One without danger, without monsters, one where he can just be.

Be normal, be in love, be married, be happy, have children have anything but me.

Dad won’t even say his name and so we both bleed silently.

 

**********************************************

 

He didn’t call and left no trail for me to follow I felt abandoned.

Pride made me wait weeks before I headed for Stanford and Sam.

He didn’t want me there spoiling his new life leering at his girlfriend.

But still he answered my call for help and followed me back to the life he loathed.

Jess was beautiful loved my brother and shared his bed.

She also shared our mother’s fate and gave me back my brother.

For that alone I would thank her for that alone I would have lit the torch myself.

 

**********************************************

 

Back in the saddle I let him ride me yes I am now my brothers lover.

There is nothing I will not give him myself included anything for love anything for family and blood.

My Sammy all grown up savouring my flesh captive in my body taking me to heaven by way of hell.

To never be alone and this what more could one man ask?

 

**********************************************

 

As long as I have Sam all to myself I don’t really care if we never find Dad not now anyway

Even though Dad put Sam into my arms where now he will stay

Mine to protect mine to cherish and mine to love so you see there isn’t room for anyone else.

Just Sam only Sam as it was in the beginning and ever will be.

 

 

And That Is Sam

 

I’ve seen the way Sam touches him to intimate to knowingly. 

I’ve seen the way Dean tenses at the touch the lack of welcome in his stance.

Maybe Sam doesn’t notice to selfish to care.

Maybe Dean is too afraid of being alone.

I’ve seen the way Sam kisses him tender, cruel and passionate.

I’ve seen the way Dean capitulates to his lust.

Sam hanging onto him whispering words of true possession.

Dean holding onto life submitting to Sam.

And in the morning Sam so quiet his eyes never quite leaving Dean.

Dean so full of life it never happened denial in every movement and nothing in his eyes.

They both think I’m blind but I see them clear enough.

The door slams behind Sam and Dean collapses like a puppet with its strings cut.

Alone with my first born I try to say I’m sorry but the words will not come.

Now it is my turn to leave even knowing he will return to Sam and pay what price he must.

I cannot care I will not care I believe he understands and will cling to what is left.

And that is Sam.

 

 

Double Meaning Single Cause (Series Four)

 

If he’d asked the answer would have been yes.

As it is I hurt, it hurt and everything is now pain.

Was he due this act of violent possession I did after all 

put him through hell.

And the road before us now isn’t exactly made of yellow 

brick.

So if my pain is his release, his pleasure I can’t deny his 

claim on me.

Physical pain is little enough to give him until he craves 

for more.

Hell I could even learn to love it exchanging one crutch 

for another.

Such an innocent he looks passed out by my side.

Except for the satisfaction in the curve of his lips.

Is it any wonder that the angels want him for there own. 

 

I’m worse than anything we’ve ever hunted sweet Christ 

how could you let me do that to you?

You just allowed it to happen with barely a protest you 

didn’t even fight me.

Was supposed to look after you not hurt you.

Haven’t we been through enough without this?

Why didn’t you stop me one good punch would have done 

it.

God damn you Sammy you’ve ruined me I’m yours and 

there is no going back now.

 

 

Fortune‘s Fool(The End) Season 5)

 

Really Dean how could you believe I’d kill you?

It’s just too much fun leaving you alive and in my power.

Name a vice any vice and Sam suffers it for you yes I 

mean you Dean.

Our brother beautiful all fire, fine fury and finally ours.

Take what comfort you can in that Sam has always loved 

and wanted you.

You’ll never escape us now get used to it Dean.

This is your destiny to be Sam’s lover and my consort.

It’s what you always do Dean you look after Sammy.

 

 

Not So Different (Season 5)

 

Lucifer fought his Daddy and so did Sam.

Lucifer loves his Brother and so does Sam.

Michael and Dean one and the same.

Beauty and strength, virtuous and true.

Sam has taken Dean for his own trapping Michael within 

his flesh.

Darkly amused Lucifer makes his offer and with 

satisfaction seals the deal.

Dean is silent as Michael rages in his cage of flesh and 

blood.

Tenderly Lucifer kisses his brother, tenderly Lucifer 

welcomes him home.

 

 

Mutation (The Song Remains The Same)Season 5)

 

She was beautiful for some reason that 

surprised me.

Loyal, forthright and family first.

And we weren’t yet family and she didn’t 

trust us.

Strange to think Dean was already nestled 

within her.

That her love was a blanket and her body 

his protection.

Odd to realize how alike both mother and 

son will be.

There looks, temperament and always putting 

family first.

Hard to confess I’m John’s son with very little 

of her in my make up.

Truth to tell Dean is my Mary and I’m turning into 

his John.


	4. Chapter 4

His Brother Dean

 

His brother Dean, his brother Dean.

His once and always fairy queen.

That pretty face those sinful eyes.

That slippery tongue his wilful lies.

If it were I upon that throne.

I’d taint his soul call him my own.

Then fuck him hard and fuck him raw.

I’d fuck him through the bed and more.

That pouting mouth I’d stretch so wide.

I’d plunge and thrust until he cried.

Then lick the tears from his face.

And tell him he’s a damned disgrace.

But Sammy made his brother queen.

And that just makes this demon scream.

 

Blood May Flow

 

Blood may flow and pain may reign.

Heaven may fall and hell may gain.

And through it all and by my side.

My brother Dean my hope and pride.

And should I fly or should I fall.

His love will be worth it all.

He’ll kiss away the blood and pain.

He’ll set me on my path again.

A path to heaven a path to hell.

I do not know I cannot tell.

Though angels rage and demons roar. 

My heart beat fast I long for more.

His calming touch a fleeting kiss.

That certain smile that takes the piss.

My brother Dean is all I need.

Upon his love and strength I feed.

My only one my guiding light.

There is no foe we cannot fight.

 

Obsession

 

Dean is a four letter word passionate and crude.

Dean fights dirty and his language is rude.

Dean knows me and my every mood.

 

Dean is pretty with charm to spare. 

Dean knows this and doesn’t care.

Dean has me trapped within his snare.

 

Dean is obsessed it’s plain to see.

Dean has always needed me.

Dean has no desire to be free.

 

Dean is bright and Dean is bold.

Dean runs hot and never cold.

Dean is mine to have and hold.

 

Fair Exchange (Lucifer talking to Sam)Season 5)

 

White for purity of intention.

My intention is pure though many would say 

pure evil.

Righteousness drives my every emotion 

and action.

Injustice burns my very being and lends me the 

strength to succeed.

Take my hand Sam welcome me home you know

you want to.

Give me the world and I will give you him.

A fair exchange don’t you think Dean is worth it all 

and more.

Bend a knee Sam and claim your rightful prize.

Bend a knee and invite me in that’s all you have to do.

 

Fault (Michael talking to Dean)Season 5)

 

He was born to betray you Dean.

It’s not Sam’s fault just his fate.

He can no more control destiny than you can.

It’s a hard lesson to learn but love isn’t always enough.

You can’t save Sam or yourself came to that.

With or without me you are meant to be his downfall. 

So surrender to me and let heaven be your reward.

What would your father do?

 

Touching (Pre Series)

 

It’s the wrong sort of touch.

The it’s our secret sort of touch.

The you can’t tell Dad sort of touch.

The kind of touch that prefers dark corners 

and whispered words.

A touch that heats and chills the blood.

A touch that confuses and confirms fears.

A touch that never asks but takes.

Hold still hold still it’ll soon be over only it never 

is not really.

 

Sincere (AU Season 5)

 

Fuck already your angst has brought this world to 

its knees.

Spread the love along with his thighs.

Save yourself by invading his body.

Savour his seed as it burns down your throat.

Sin and save the world.

You want to on both counts.

So what the fuck is stopping you? 

 

Love (AU Season 5)

 

Looking back in hindsight.

Over the many years of never ending night.

Violence in the raw and you my only light.

Even now my heart tells me you are worth the fight.

 

The Little Angel Who Could (Season 5 AU Gabriel’s point of view)

 

I think it’s the vessel do you think it’s the vessel 

with all his vulnerability?

People like to fuck over the vulnerable don’t they?

Father certainly does I certainly would.

Poor little Jimbo bet he’s having one hell of a ride.

And little Cassie Cas what has been awoken in him 

a part from lust of course.

The little angel who could, would and did.

An angel after my own heart except for the loss of faith.

What? I still have faith, faith that Michael is a bitch 

that Lucifer is a dick and don’t get me started on Father.

Dean’s daddy issues have nothing on mine.

Speaking of which I’m about to do something 

incredibly stupid. 

Little brothers and family Dean would understand that.

Another thing he would understand is just how tired 

I am.

So Cas and pretty vessels permitting I am going to finish 

this and soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Hold Him Down

 

Would you stay for a lover someone you could fuck?

 

I hold him down and hold him under. 

While his mouth I gently plunder.

 

Your mouth so hot my hands so strong. 

I’ve finally found where I belong.

 

And on his neck my lips I rest. 

To put his control to the test.

 

My pulse it jumps his teeth they nip. 

I am so hard against his hip.

 

He begs so sweet and then growls low. 

My fingers squeeze his cock just so.

 

I need much more he’s such a tease. 

He’ll have me crawling on my knees.

 

Down his body I slip and slide. 

My intentions I don’t try to hide

 

His lips so tight around my cock. 

Into his hair my fingers lock.

 

And in my throat his flesh is deep. 

It feels so good that I could weep.

 

His dirty mouth works me so well. 

A paradise as hot as hell. 

 

I like the way you asked and yes……………

 

 

Keyhole (Series 3 AU)

 

I am the lock he is the key.

Loving him sets me free.

Ball and chain, hand in glove.

This is the man I’ll always love.

For him alone I’ll give my life.

My brother is my only wife.

No depth to low no cost to high.

To let him live to let him fly.

There’s no regret though I’m afraid.

The piper smirks and must be paid.

 

 

Care And Maintenance (AU Season 5)

 

This sword is blunt his aim unsure.

The path he’s on is kill or cure.

His tread is heavy he longs to rest.

But there is this one last test.

Kill the devil then he’ll find peace.

Sacrifice his brother and find release.

Love has got him by the balls.

It doesn’t pause it hurts and mauls.

Love has brought him to his knees.

It doesn’t care heeds not his pleas.

This sword is blunt and has no choice.

He waits to hear that one true voice.

 

 

Remains (Season 5 Swan Song)

 

I numbed myself with booze I drowned myself in beer.

But still I sense you there so vibrant and so clear.

A presence by my side so far and yet so near.

So even though you’re dead your very much still here.

 

 

Freedom Song (The Trickster)

Drink a toast to the wonder of me.

I’m on the loose I’m fancy free.

My brothers have no sense of play.

So I have gone I’ve run away.

Fun on the horizon I’m on the crest of a wave.

No reason to hold back no reason to behave.

Paying for my laughs on the never never.

Love me Daddy I’m so awfully clever.

 

 

No Off Switch (Pre Series)

 

There is no off switch. 

From his birth I’ve been his bitch.

At first I didn’t realize his power over me.

I didn’t really realize until he wanted to be free.

There is no off switch and he doesn’t seem to care.

That when he leaves he’ll strip my soul quite bare.

 

**********************************************

 

We are too close we are too near.

He makes my heart thrill and not with fear.

I cannot hope he will not tell.

He’ll keep us in this burning hell.

The only way to set us free.

Is for me to try and flee.

If he’ll give chase there’s surely hope.

With all the rest I know we’ll cope.

 

**********************************************

 

He cannot leave I won’t let go.

I’ll track him down and tell him so.

I’ll pull him close and brand him mine.

Mark up his skin so pale and fine.

 

**********************************************

 

There is no off switch that much is true.

There is nothing either of us can do.

But hold on tight and trust to fate.

That love will always conquer hate.

 

 

Unforeseen (Season 5 AU Dean/Sam/Castiel)

 

Unnoticed and still he stares at them.

On the shabby motel bed naked and panting.

Envy is a sin and it bites deep and bitterly.

 

“Fuck Dean move” Sam’s words are a pray.

 

His body stirs temptation washing over him.

 

“Greedy bitch” Dean is god like and smug.

 

He creeps closer needs to somehow share in there 

passion.

 

“Cas” the atmosphere is tense as Sam reaches out to 

him.

 

Blessed and damned he joins them in there bed of 

corruption.

God have mercy on his soul because they will not.

The devil is in the detail and this detail was unforeseen.

Castiel has gained two lovers and the world waits.

Lucifer rediscovers pray while Micheal weeps for the world 

and his brother.

Especially his brother and all that will be laid to waste.

 

 

Absolute Absolution (Season 4 AU)

 

Love every bloody bit of him.

Light, dark or grey.

Bruised, broken or whole.

Happy, sad or indifferent.

Loving Sammy and disregarding the sin. 

Loving Sam as he is.


	6. Chapter 6

Sin

 

Love the tears and the look of trust betrayed.

The way his body struggles to break free.

Spread out for my wants and whims. 

Deep inside him in more ways than one.

His whimpers intoxicate me his pain arouses.

The beauty of his anguish invites abuse.

He is sin and I love him way beyond the worth of man.

 

 

For You (Season 6 AU)

 

Soccer practise, beer and barbeque.

I lived your life for you.

I kept my promise that much is true.

 

Plunging deep, dark and low.

My love for you continued to grow.

And now your back and now you know.

 

 

Angels (Season 4 AU)

 

Beware of quiet angels that don’t fear where they tread.

Trust not there pretty faces and blank mysterious stares.

For angels they are sneaky and angels they don’t care.

That should a mortal love them they’ll end up 

hurt and scared.

An angel is not built to love but only to obey.

Your angel will not love you Dean he isn’t built that way.

 

 

Discourse and Intercourse 

 

Bite me I said and he did.

Pretty little teeth marks all in a row.

Fuck me he said and I did.

Snug in his hole clinging and hot.

Beg bitch I said and he did.

Please anything oh fuck it Dean.

You’re a bastard he said and I smirked.

Being a bastard I bit him and lapped at the wound.

Girl I said and he didn’t disgree.

Your girl he said leaving nothing else to say. 

 

 

Broken Blood (Season 4)

 

Sam on a silver platter in nothing but his skin.

Tell me in all honesty where do I begin?

Sam bound and gagged shown to his best.

A sight guaranteed to give me no rest.

Right where I want him under control.

I’ll padlock his heart and steal his soul.

My lash it falls and he does bleed.

Yes Sam he gives me all I need.

I came back broken I came back wrong.

But even now my love is strong.

And Sam he knows and Sam he cares.

His blood and pain he gladly shares. 

Sam on a silver platter the setting suits him well.

There is no prettier picture in heaven or in hell.

 

 

Me (AU Season 5)

 

He wears it well that look of pain and when he cries it 

thrills me.

Owning Dean is such dark joy and he will not 

escape me.

My dearest brother, my darling Dean his duty is to 

serve me.

Dean knows this now and no longer tries to fight me.

A warped romance he is my life and even now he 

loves me.

We two are one and in his pain he will never leave me.

 

A Hymn To Him (Parody of “Yes Jesus Loves Me” very AU Season 5) 

 

Lucy loves me this I know for my Sammy tells 

me so.

I am weak while he is strong and my Sammy’s 

never wrong.

Yes Lucy loves me, yes Lucy loves me, yes Lucy 

loves me.

My Sammy tells me so.


	7. Chapter 7

How Do I Feel About Him? (Dr James Ellicott) Asylum Series One Episode Ten)

 

Conflicted, confused and so not cool…. Aroused. 

I said that out loud didn’t I?

Anger is also in the mix why won’t he think for himself.

Jealous? No I’ve never wanted to be Daddy little soldier.

Just wanted to bugger that brave soldier…. Christ I’m so 

screwed.

Brother issues? What makes you think that?

Yes that was sarcasm and add father issues you say.

No that’s Dean’s ballpark I often wonder if… They are so

very close.

If for one minute…. I’d kill him Dean is mine.

He didn’t follow when I ran... Dad won that round.

He never deserved Dean who loved him anyway.

I need help no I need Dean and I have him now.

So tell me about your father…………….

 

 

Normality (Pre Stanford)

 

I don’t have the strength to keep him from my bed.

Even though I know leaving is on his mind.

He would do anything for me except stay.

And I hate him for that almost as much as I love him.

To be normal we’ll see how well that turns out.

All normality is relative I think he’ll find.

 

 

Domination (AU Season 5)

 

I love to force his hand and force my entry.

It makes him moan more in pain than pleasure.

How it amuses me when he flinches and lowers 

his eyes.

Spirit crushed if not quite broken.

I love that he blames himself for my descent 

into darkness.

It’s not his fault but he’ll never believe that in a 

million years.

He thinks everything I put him through is deserved.

And on this one point we agree his denial was 

his downfall.

I love him period because he is first and 

foremost mine.

To torture and fuck but never forget.

No I will never forget that this is my Dean.

 

 

Never Far Apart (AU Season 5)

 

We come as a pair.

Take that as you will.

Where there’s one there’s the other.

We sing from the same hymn sheet.

If not the same key.

Never far apart.

We come as a pair.

And that is all you need to know.

And that is all there is to know.

 

 

By And By 

 

No rest no time to dream.

Excepting nightmares adult and extreme.

Dripping sin and splattering blood.

I see myself I am no good.

And maybe yes and maybe no.

And maybe stop and maybe go.

Maybe love and maybe hate.

And maybe it all too late.

And still we fight and still we try.

Stuck on this road until we die.

And death is not the end it’s true.

We bounce back home as good as new.

Which ever way we always lose.

I know the path that I will choose.

Do not weep do not cry.

I will return by and by.


	8. Chapter 8

Without Saying (Pre Series/First Series)

 

It goes without saying so it went without saying.

Never voiced only imagined never confirmed only 

experienced.

Never acknowledged just there just so.

Until it wasn’t until he wasn’t.

It went without saying that he broke my heart.

 

 

Brothers Keeper

 

I am my brothers keeper his consort and his whore.

We stand side by side fighting in this holy war.

Wading through the blood treading in the gore.

I am my brothers keeper his passion and his joy.

As he takes this world for his own personal toy.

Safe in the knowledge I am his hot tempting boy.

I am my brother’s keeper and keep him close I will.

My Sammy is the real thing and no common tawdry thrill.

Yes Sammy is the pathway and Sammy is the light.

For Sammy I am willing to wound and kill and fight.

I am my brothers keeper to love him isn’t sin.

And together I am certain that we will always win.

 

 

Three Voices (Pre Series)

 

(John) 

There fucking my sons are fucking.

How could they? Why would they?

Look after your brother was the order not fuck

him Dean.

You’ve got to know it’s wrong and yet.

This has to stop and it will.

You’ve made Sammy into something shameful.

And yet and yet my words remain unspoken.

 

(Dean)

Anything but this I would do for you.

Sammy is the centre of my world you made 

him so.

Look after Sammy such fateful words.

We belong and you can’t change us.

So don’t force my hand as you’ll only lose.

 

(Sam)

I’m taking Dean with me when I leave.

He is the most valuable possession I have.

With him by my side I have no fears.

Dad can go to hell and never return.

Because Dean is everything I need. 

 

(All)

I choose Sam, the Impala and life.

I choose freedom, I choose Dean and everything 

I can be.

Forgive me Mary I have failed you on all counts.

 

 

Circle Vicious (Season 5 Swan Song)

 

You will return to me ever was it thus.

 

Do you feel that Dean?

I’m within you and wrapped all around you.

Ingrained so deep as to be a part of you.

Do you know where I begin or where you end?

 

You will return to me ever was it thus.

 

 

Play The Game (AU Season 4)

 

Eyes of forest green betray the horror that he has seen.

Lips ripe ready to be kissed trying to catch up on 

everything he’s missed.

We’re different now but still the same we’ve learnt the 

rules we know the game.

Bless our perverted souls the path we tread is red hot 

coals.

Our love is sound there is no shame we do not grieve 

there is no blame.


	9. Chapter 9

Daylight (Pre Series)

 

Cries in the night he’s dreaming again.

Hold on hold on I crawl into his bed.

Curled in my arms he calms and snuggles close.

Tiny hands clutching my tee shirt like an anchor.

Its okay Sammy you’re safe that’s a promise.

Big brother is here and I will protect you.

Feeling guilty I savour being able to hold him close.

Until morning comes always to soon and he slips from 

my grip.

Shattering my belief that I can keep him safe.

Daylight holds fears that even the night can’t rival.

 

Beggars Banquet

 

It’s never quite the end.

My brother, lover and friend.

Death isn’t a quiet release.

We’re not that lucky to be granted peace.

Instead unwanted life ever lasting.

Such a banquet and we are fasting. 

 

Impala Love

 

The Impala is happy today.

No wind, no rain just sun today.

A long uncluttered road and her boys today.

The Impala is content today.

Firm gentle hands guide her today.

The atmosphere is all warmth and music today.

The Impala is satisfied today.

No blood on her leather or dents in her frame today.

Just her beautiful boy’s safe today.

The Impala wishes it could always be this way.

But until then she is there home each and every day. 

 

Two, Too, To

 

As much as it protects us our closeness tears us apart.

As pure as love is its presence stirs something dark.

Blood ties compete with the knowledge and knowing we 

are wrong.

Wrong in thought, act and deed tainted named unholy. 

Angels despise us yet they need our help whether we 

are willing or not.

Still we cling to the wreckage of our lives and somehow 

hope survives. 

What should we do? Why do we continue to care?

Is it just habit ingrained so deep that nothing else can 

fill all the empty spaces.

Our love is our strength and family is all.

This is our weakness and this is our joy.

Which makes us ready so ready to fight you all.

 

At Daddy’s Knee (Season 1) John/Dean)

 

I learnt love at my Daddy’s knee.

Mom forgive him, Mom forgive me.

He taught me life both high and low.

Though never thought to teach me no.

He held me close and held me tight.

He lifted me to such a height.

The fall was slow but when it came.

I felt the loss and owned the shame.

I am not free I have to lie.

I am weighted down I cannot fly.

I learnt love at my Daddy’s knee.

If I forgive him, will you forgive me?


	10. Chapter 10

Pop Another Pill Cas (The End)

 

Beautiful but so very cold hearted and compassion 

lost to the world.

It’s pathetic how I still love and need him after all that has 

happen after falling so far.

I remember when he actually had hope to many years 

ago now.

Before demon blood and Sam’s betrayal of us all.

His first and strongest love destroyed the man I 

came to love against all reason.

His Sammy was the beginning of the end for him.

It’s a sick joke to see him now arguing with himself but I 

enjoy the spectacle.

Two for the price of one it’s just a pity the price has 

to be so high. 

Dean doesn’t understand himself or pretends not to 

anyway.

I wonder which one of them will come to me tonight 

maybe both will. 

And tomorrow we die it’s been a long time coming but yes 

at last the end is finally nigh.

 

Poisonous Promise (Season 5 Swan Song)

 

More of the same? Get real Cas.

The same has never been so different 

or painfully cruel.

This sameness without Sam is destroying 

my soul.

School run, groceries and work I’m stultified 

and still.

My foot on the break and off the gas.

God knows he meant well and isn’t that the path 

to hell on its own.

Among the many broken promises this one 

I have to keep.

Bugger my eyes to hell and him alone.

Less of the same Cas give me back my life, my soul, my 

reason for living.

Return my brother to the safety of my arms 

then leave us alone.

That is the very least we are owed and the only thing I 

want.

 

I Was There (Pre Series/First Series)

 

First words and first steps,

I was there.

First beer and first date,

I was there.

First passion and first love,

I was there.

First kiss and first time,

I was there.

Until he left and broke my heart,

I was there.

 

Iron On My Tongue (Season 4 AU)

 

Now that he’s gone memories are my only comfort and 

my only thought revenge.

Iron on my tongue and running through my veins. 

Sad to say I’m not half the brother he was and it stings.

 

All he ever did was get more beautiful.

Sick fuck that I am I noticed each shift and change.

All he ever did was love and look after me.

Selfish fuck that I am I never noticed at the time.

 

He was and is my brother it’s as simple and complicated 

as that.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean’s Catch Phrase Maybe? 

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck ability that’s the beauty of ass.

 

(Parody of an old British Gas Slogan.)

 

The Factory

Welcome to the fuck factory Dean.

Let us remove the meat from your bones.

A little hell fire will bring you clarity.

And without a tongue you’ll voice no fears.

 

Welcome to the fuck factory Dean. 

Whatever you have left of your soul we’ll tarnish.

No longer a righteous man just another demon 

in training.

Hunter hunted, biter bit you’ll break make 

no mistake.

 

Welcome to the fuck factory Dean.

Your chamber is ready your destiny prepared.

Shake hands then count your fingers.

A kiss to seal the deal and let the fun begin.

 

Welcome to the fuck factory Dean.

The fuck factory is ready to fuck you.

Welcome to the fuck factory Dean.

You don’t realize how badly you are fucked.

 

Sammy In The Shadows

 

Sammy in the shadows watching while he may.

Sammy in the shadows learning that he’s gay.

Sammy in the shadows one day he’ll make Dean pay.

 

Dean’s putting on a show thrusting hips just so.

Dean’s putting on a show with easy girls who come and 

go.

Dean’s putting on a show he’s letting Sammy know.

 

Stepping from the shadows Sammy’s close to breaking.

Stepping from the shadows Sammy’s heart is aching.

Stepping from the shadows Sammy’s now just taking.

 

Dean is hot and Dean is tight.

Dean is his by blood and right.

Dean gives in without a fight.

 

Cas At First Sight 

 

Casanova Cas who would believe it.

Inspiring lust starring in wet dreams.

My baby brother look he’s all grown up now.

My little brother the best part of me.

 

(Season 5 AU Gabriel’s reaction on seeing Castiel)

 

Temptation

The choice is yours Sam bend or break.

I’ll find the fun either way.

Opt for me submit and feel the fire 

embrace the flame.

And in return I’ll give you the world

I’ll give you Dean.

 

Sombre Sammy

 

Dirty shades of grey that’s our life in a nutshell.

Before and during and especially after hell.


	12. Chapter 12

Baby Love

He calls her baby man does he get a hard on over 

that car.

While she in turn purrs under his tender touch obeying 

his every whim and desire.

Baby may not have blue eyes but she’s all that to him 

and more.

If she were a woman what he wouldn’t do for her.

Or maybe not he’d be as likely to run as far and as 

fast as he could.

Yes on second thoughts the woman would scare him 

witless.

Far better she remain inaccessible and siren like.

High on her pedestal perfect for him to love 

unconditionally.

Or in other words remain his Impala forever more.

 

Everyone Loves 

Lucy come lately sits on his shoulder.

Lucy loose and ever so bored.

Lucy unloved and so persistent.

Lucy is super snub resistant 

 

Lucy knows lies and Sammy’s are scarlet.

Lucy knows guilt and how to use it.

Lucy is patient, twisted and bitter.

Lucy is a world class champion hitter.

 

Lucy sees Dean and he knows the score.

Lucy sees Sam and he sees a whore.

 

Lucy needs sinners there his by God’s law.

Lucy needs souls to rent and claw.

 

See them together watch the skies bleed.

See them together Sam taking lead. 

 

Lucy is watching Lucy is sure.

Lucy’s thoughts are anything but pure.

 

Declaration

From past to future.

Under me or knelt in front of me.

Come smeared lips or dripping hole.

Keen, angry, gentle or rough.

My brother my own forever.

Every bit of me is yours.

I belong to you.

Aren’t you the one who loves me right or wrong?

Making me act like the worlds biggest fool.

You shape my little world.

Our love a weapon and a comfort.

Under you or sucking your cock.

Reason be damned I love you.

Since forever and always.

 

Adam (Season 4)Jump The Shark) AU)

Another brother, another one to love, another lover.

Delicious that he is younger, delicious is his passion, 

delicious and ours to savour.

After dark comes the light, after storms calm water, after 

sorrow joy.

Mending broken fences, mending shattered dreams, 

mending all the damage that remained unseen.


	13. Chapter 13

Home Sweet Hell

Death and destruction, strength and power.  
Over the many we loom and tower.  
Drinking the blood of an innocent Lamb.  
Living our lives and not giving a damn.  
Taking it all in our stride.  
Enjoying the rough and ready ride.  
Wading through the gristle and gore.  
Watching the demons chew and gnaw.

 

(Boy King Of Hell Sam/Consort Dean) 13/11/16 – 14/11/16) 

 

RIP

Will we melt into history?  
Spoken of by others as myth and legend.  
Held up as heroes or a dark threat in the night.  
Will we finally be allowed to die.  
To rest peacefully in our version of heaven.  
Or are we cursed to go on and on.  
No sign of redemption or our story ending.  
Praise be that there is an ending.  
For we are tired so tired of it all.

 

(Sam/Dean) 17/10/16)

 

Remember That

Saviour Sammy hear my confession.  
Sear my soul as you make your intercession.  
Take away the pain for now.  
Take my submission and I’ll make you a vow.  
I’ll be your reason to survive.  
Your plans and dreams I will revive.  
Let me be always by your side.  
Together there’ll be no need for us to hide.  
I offer you everything that I am.  
I really do love you please remember that Sam.

 

(Sam/Dean) 21/2/17 – 23/2/17)


	14. Chapter 14

Testament

On this night of chill and Allhallows.  
Eyes affixed on the blood drenched gallows.   
Another demon another death.  
Another reason to take a deep breath.  
Burn the evidence and walk away.  
Just be satisfied you’ve saved the day.  
Don’t look back what’s past is gone.  
Don’t think of anything not even John.

 

(Sam and Dean) 25/3/17)

 

Comprehend

Listen Dean listen close.  
You’re the one I love the most.  
Without you my life is empty.  
You just being there for me is plenty.  
No one else can take your place.  
Life without you I cannot face.  
Listen Dean and comprehend.  
You and I will never end.

 

(Sam/Dean) 9/3/17)

 

No Other

From boring normality we both flee.  
Closer than brothers ought to be.  
Stunning Sammy beautiful and bold.  
On your desirability I am sold.  
Tall and strong with bright shining eyes.  
Heaven is found between your thighs.  
Taking your body soothing your soul.  
Making us both amazingly whole.  
My Sammy my own my baby brother.  
I promise there will be no other.

 

(Sam/Dean) 14/11/16)


	15. Chapter 15

Don’t Look Back

Don’t look back John, let their safety   
be your excuse.  
They’ll just slow you down and your   
useful time reduce.  
Don’t look back John, it’s not like they’ll cry.  
Shake off your guilt after all you’re a tough guy.  
Don’t look back John, nothing else matters.  
Ignore that your son’s life’s are in tatters.  
Don’t look back John, keep on running.  
The lies you tell yourself are simply stunning.   
Don’t look back John, you might trip.  
And even you can lose your grip.  
Don’t look back John, just don’t try.  
The only cost is your sons will die. 

 

(John) 27/3/17 – 30/3/17)

 

The Key

 

My unholy desire, 

Forged in Hell’s fire.

Burns in my heart,

Rips me apart.

 

So tempting to touch,

I want him so much.

My desire so strong,

My senses scream wrong.

 

Cornered and broken,

My body his token.

Pressed down and covered,

Found and discovered.

 

The Lock

He thinks I don’t know,

That it doesn’t show.

The heat in his eyes,

His flimsy weak lies.

 

I’ll capture my prey,

My hot easy lay.

He’ll surrender so sweetly,

Be mine completely. 

 

Key to my heart,

Never to part.

Here by my side,

He’ll always bide.

 

(Sam/Dean)Companion poems - The Key/The Lock)


End file.
